


Overwatch: Total Mayhem

by InsomniacFlaaffy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dangan Ronpa AU, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFlaaffy/pseuds/InsomniacFlaaffy
Summary: The world needs more heroes and there is a place where these heroes call home. Watchpoint: Gibraltar, a state-of-the-art facility where the best of the best heroes come to live under the group alias of Overwatch. Lúcio gets a letter to join these heroes and he couldn’t be more excited. Something goes wrong when he arrives and Lúcio, with other heroes, find themselves trapped in the vacant facility with no means of contacting help. The only way to escape is to murder another hero and get away with it, as told by an oversized barn owl named Reaper. Will Lúcio hold on to his hope or drown in an endless sea of despair?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Overwatch: Total Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story before but I deleted out of fear of rejection but it's back and I'm here to bring it back from the ashes.

Watchpoint: Gibraltar, a lavish facility on the coast of the country of Spain. It was a huge building built in a prime spot of real estate, a place where the land value was high. The government funded the building’s creation, buying out all the land on the coast to prevent other buildings being erected nearby. It stood by its lonesome on a cliffside, towering over the town with the matching name. Some would say that the watchpoint put the not so entertaining town on the map. Watchpoint: Gibraltar was a super exclusive facility for people who excelled at the talents for the good of mankind. Anyone lucky enough to be chosen to be invited was set for life as a member of Overwatch. The facility had decades of history under its belt for sending people in the top of their fields to hero status year after passing year. Overwatch had made its goal to use the ‘hope’ from within their heroes to secure a bright future for the world.

And standing at the metal gate entrance that guarded the famous watchpoint…was Lúcio Correia dos Santos.

He was unable to pull his eyes away from the great building that rose above him and reached high in the clear blue sky. How he was chosen to join the ranks of Overwatch, he wasn’t quite sure. The only reason he could think of that they would want him was for the rebellion against Vishkar he led. But that wasn’t really Overwatch worthy, he thought. He was just doing what he knew was right. Yet here he was in Spain, invitation letter in his hand. They were kind enough to give a fancy plane ride to the country but he had to walk to the facility himself, which had him a little tired.

Lúcio did his research before he left home but there wasn’t much on the internet that he didn’t know already. Overwatch appeared to keep a lot of their information vague and under wraps from the public. Until he stumbled upon a forum thread after some digging. It talked about the people granted membership to Overwatch.

All were named ‘Hero Level’ for their above average skills or talents. For example, a young woman entered Overwatch as the _‘Hero Level Mech Pilot’_ was the only member of her squadron alive when they came back from a brutal battle. A guy who had registered himself as the _‘Hero Level Criminal’_ had robbed dozens upon dozens of banks around the world without being caught. Lúcio could only furrow his brows at the oxymoron that was that title. The list on the thread went on, from _‘Hero Level Archer’_ to _‘Hero Level Enforcer’_ and _‘Hero Level Sharpshooter’_. It somewhat intimidated him when he scrolled through the titles on his computer screen back home.

Now, standing before the closed facility gate, Lúcio opened up his invitation letter for the hundredth time and read its contents.

_Dear Mister Correia dos Santos,_

_We have being monitoring your actions back in the city of Rio and would like to invite you to join the ranks of Overwatch. Not many with your background are picked for such a privilege. It is a first for our organization. Accepting our invitation, you have been given the title of ‘Hero Level DJ’ within our many members. We hope to see your talents flourish under our eyes and help improve the world for all of man and robot kind._

The neatly typed letter was short, sweet, to the point, and lacked a signature at its end. Hero Level DJ, the title repeated in Lúcio’s head and he gazed back up at the building. He believed that was an appropriate status for him. Music was certainly his passion, his livelihood, which brought together the people in his city to fight their oppressors. The money he would receive from Overwatch would help his friends and family back home. Lúcio couldn’t let an opportunity like that pass him by. All the benefits were almost too good to give up.

Along with the letter was a brochure for Watchpoint: Gibraltar’s large facility. It seemed like a normal pamphlet, nothing too out of the ordinary with the folded paper. _New members are to gather in the entrance hall at 8 A.M._ was one of the bullet points on the brochure. His eyes returned to the gate. The sight of the iron bars became an image stuck in his head. _Should he go in_ , he pondered to himself. Anxiety reared its ugly head but Lúcio crushed down the negative feeling with a hard swallow and a few deep breaths. He could do this, he hyped himself up and squeezed his fists tight. With a nod, the man pushed opened the lighter than expected gate, closed it shut behind him, and walked to the massive main building.

Pass the threshold of the glass automatic doors, the entrance hall was as equally magnificent as the outside of the building. White marble floors were shined to perfection. Giant marble columns held up high ceiling above Lúcio’s head, decorated in black and blue tapestry. There wasn’t a single window in the hall. Morning sunlight shined through the doors behind him and mounted lights in the ceiling lit up the rest of the area. No one was in the entrance hall with him. A look at the digital clock hanging on the wall gave him the answer.

It read 7:10 A.M., he arrived fifty minutes early in his nervousness. Well, it was better than being fifty minutes late, he supposed. He would look like a moron if that had happened. Now, how was he going to blow off fifty minutes? Waiting around in the hall by himself wasn’t all that exciting. Maybe he should go ahead and explore the place, to get his bearing of his new home away from home. Not like he was a stranger to the place. No one was going to stop him for wandering about. With a heart swelling with hope, Lúcio took a step forward into his new life.

Or that’s what should have happened to him.

When his foot touched down, the floor underneath Lúcio suddenly vanished and he fell forward. Instead of hitting the hard ground, he continued to fall but in slow motion. His vision began to twist and swirl out of control, making him nauseous and dizzy. Then it all faded away into darkness.

There was where it all started. A complete end to normality and the beginning of a new, more frightening way of life. Right there, Lúcio should have known that Watchpoint: Gibraltar wasn’t just a place for heroes to gather…

_It was a place for heroes to die…_


End file.
